I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for transmitting and receiving control information in a wireless communication network.
II. Background
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless networks may be multiple-access networks capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available network resources. Examples of such multiple-access networks include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) networks, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) networks, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) networks, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) networks.
A wireless communication network may include a number of base stations that can support communication for a number of user equipments (UEs). Each base station may provide communication coverage for one or more cells, where the term “cell” can refer to a coverage area of a base station and/or a base station subsystem serving the coverage area. A UE may communicate with a cell via the downlink and uplink. The downlink (or forward link) refers to the communication link from the cell to the UE, and the uplink (or reverse link) refers to the communication link from the UE to the cell.
A cell may transmit control information and data to one or more UEs on the downlink. A downlink transmission from the cell may observe interference due to downlink transmissions from other cells. The interference may adversely impact the reliability of the downlink transmission from the cell.